


Not so Heartless After All

by McKayRulez



Series: The Continued Adventure's of Herbert Daring Dashwood & Argyle [2]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Christmas Presents, First Kiss, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the holidays in the Capital Wasteland and Argyle has a present for his boss, Herbert Daring Dashwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Heartless After All

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! :)

"Hey Boss." Argyle called as he went up to Herbert. 

"What is it Argyle old chum?" Dashwood raised an eyebrow taking note that Argyle was hiding something behind his back. 

"Here." He took his hand from his back and presented Herbert with a box. 

Herbert took it and looked at it for a few seconds then looked up at Argyle confused. "What's this for old friend?" 

"I heard it was a smooth skin holiday, boss.." Argyle replied. 

"Really?.. Which one? I've lost track of the days.." It was hard to tell apart the seasons when everything always looked murky brown in the wastelands, with no trees in sight. 

Argyle waited patiently, staring pointedly at the box. "Just open it." 

"Alright, alright." Herbert replied and opened the box. "It's.." 

Herbert blinked as he pulled out a claw of an eagle holding a heart. "An eagle claw and a heart?.." He looked up at him. 

Argyle shrugged. "It's a two for one.. In case it's Christmas or Valentines.. Boss.." Argyle looked away embarrassed. 

Herbert chuckled and set the box and items aside. He stepped closer and took hold of Argyle's arms. He looked up at the tall ghoul. 

"Argyle." He titled his head trying to see his eyes. 

Argyle looked down at Dashwood warily. "Yeah boss?" 

Herbert smirked. He pulled Argyle down slightly and gave him a quick kiss. 

"You're a Magnificent Bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's nothing funny about the Eagle Claw. ;)


End file.
